Cuentos de Berk
by Barakkeda
Summary: Pequeñas historias de los habitantes de Berk en las cuatro estaciones/ Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones./ Cuentos: El herrero. La esposa del jefe. El jefe y su padre. El jinete del pesadilla.
1. El herrero

**Cuentos de Berk**

 **Otoño**

 **El herrero**

A veces, cuando las hojas caían de los árboles para morir, el herrero de Berk recordaba mejores tiempos: vibrantes, coloridos, felices. Desde la ventana de su fragua veía a la gente pasar, algunas veces cargaban leña, otras veces llevaban comida: se preparaban para el invierno. Después de todo venían meses largos de frío incesante, nieve perpetua, oscuridad apabullante. Y, era en esos momentos, que el herrero deseaba el retorno de momentos felices.

Mientras el frío se cuela en la fragua, el herrero observa a su aprendiz, lo más cercano que tiene a un hijo, y se permite a sí mismo cuestionarse muchas de sus decisiones en la vida. El sonido del martillo sobre el hierro candente era melancolía pura: le recuerdan a su antiguo amor, aquel que partió hacía tanto, aquel que había muerto, aquel quien durante las tardes frías trabajaba más cerca del fuego.

Cuando había sido joven, el herrero no pensaba en los cambios definitivos. Para él no había vuelta atrás, nunca había espacio para el arrepentimiento; sin embargo, si hubiese necesitado retroceder lo habría podido hacer. Excepto que… la muerte, la vejez, el paso del tiempo… ¿Habría sido su vida mejor si hubiese buscado una buena mujer? ¿Seguiría añorando los tiempos felices? ¿Habría olvidado a su antiguo amor...?

El herrero miró los árboles teñidos de naranja y pensó en la piel calentada por el fuego cálido de la fragua, recordó a quien había amado con tanta pasión… Los tiempos felices habían sido breves, pero serían infinitos mientras las hojas siguieran cayendo para morir. Recordar, a veces, era mejor que olvidar. Sólo a veces.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks. Este fic participa en el reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones. Estación del capítulo: Otoño.


	2. La esposa del jefe

**Cuentos de Berk**

 **Invierno**

 **La esposa del jefe**

Era pequeño, diminuto, como un grano de arroz. Respiraba agitadamente y su pequeño corazón bombeaba con fuerza a un ritmo vertiginoso: era como si estuviera luchando por vivir… Sí, era como si estuviera luchando por vivir. La esposa del jefe dejó escapar sus lágrimas, porque el bebé en sus brazos se aferraba a la vida, pero no había manera… Era muy pequeño y Berk era un lugar muy cruel.

Vivían en un lugar donde sólo los fuertes podían sobrevivir, ¿qué no era la prueba el tormentoso frío que los tenía recluidos en el Gran Salón? ¿Cómo podría ese pequeño bebé sobrevivir? ¿Cómo podría, tan frágil criatura, vivir…? Lloró, porque el heredero de Berk, su pequeño había llegado antes, ansioso por conocer el mundo que debía conquistar… Pero, ¿cómo podría estar seguro en el frío que no era misericordioso?

¿Cómo, tan pequeña y frágil criatura, podría sobrevivir a la crudeza del pedazo de hielo que llamaban hogar? ¿Cómo podría resistir hasta que las flores volvieran a nacer...?

La esposa del jefe sintió una mano grande y afectuosa en su cabeza, y al mirar hacia arriba fue testigo del amor a primera vista: su esposo miraba por primera vez a su hijo, y el pequeño lo miraba también. El bebé extendió su manita regordeta y el jefe hizo lo mismo: con fuerza, el pequeño bebé aferró en su puño uno de los dedos de su padre.

—Va ser un gran jefe— le susurró el jefe a su esposa con voz afectada—. Es fuerte, mi amor. Muy fuerte…

Y ella le creyó.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks. Este fic participa en el reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones. Estación del capítulo: Invierno


	3. El jefe y su padre

**Cuentos de Berk**

 **Primavera**

 **El jefe y su padre**

El jefe, con su vivaz energía, parecía estar en todas partes. Donde quiera que se le necesitaba, cuando se le necesitara: él siempre estaba, siempre disponible. No negaba sonrisas, no eludía la fraternal relación con su tribu. Era un jefe nuevo, era un jefe estupendo.

Parecía tener dominado el tiempo, el espacio y la vida. Corría, con energía, por los senderos desconocidos como si los conociera. El jefe, con su inventiva mente y su curiosidad infinita parecía haber desvelado todo misterio, todo enigma.

Aparentaba control. Hasta que mirabas sus ojos. El verde nublado, la mirada baja, el miedo reflejado: todo estaba ahí, escondido en sus ojos… Tal vez si el jefe hubiese sabido, quizás si hubiese preguntado… Tal vez habría entendido que no debía aparentar frente a su tribu porque toda la tribu se sentía igual.

Y es que cada vez que el jefe recordaba a su padre (a cada segundo, a cada respiro)... Es que cada vez que lo recordaba se le olvidaba el brillo de los coloridos campos de flores, se le borraban de la mente los cantos alegres, los festejos se teñían de melancolía y el calor que regresaba parecía frío. Ni siquiera una sonrisa de su amada, un vuelo con su amigo o una charla con su madre podían arrancar de su pecho la pérdida.

Pero el jefe aparentaba, porque sabía que su padre también lo habría hecho. Después de todo, el jefe se debía a su tribu.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks. Este fic participa en el reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones. Estación del capítulo: Primavera.


	4. El jinete del pesadilla

**Cuentos de Berk**

 **Verano**

 **El jinete del pesadilla**

El calor fuerte, apabullante, tóxico e ineludible atacaba al jinete del pesadilla monstruosa con tanta vehemencia que sentía su cabeza explotar en mareo, visión doble y dolor. Aún así volaba con su compañero dragón, alto en el cielo, con el sol abrasador quemándole la piel, huyendo.

Se repitió a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que le dolía el calor. _Es el calor, nada más._ Se repetía a sí mismo un mantra de excusas: deseaba creer en sus propias mentiras, olvidar la verdad. En sus ojos se empezó a dibujar una película de agua y en su pecho el aire se resistía por entrar. Era borroso, el aire viciado, el fuego bochornoso tan extraño en Berk.

Eso era: no estaba acostumbrado al ardor. Eso era todo.

La agonía del jinete del pesadilla no se relacionaba con la guerrera dorada. Su dolor no se relacionaba, en absoluto, con el beso que había presenciado esa mañana. No. Era el calor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamWorks. Este fic participa en el reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones. Estación del capítulo: Verano.


End file.
